Let it Snow!
by Talia J Wagner
Summary: Christmas is coming and Joey wants to spend it with a certain girl he's had his eye on. Joey & Mai A little Serenity & Tristan, a little Yugi & Tea. COMPLETE
1. Bring out the Holy!

Let it Snow!!! 

By: Jodi-Lyne Rankin

_A/N: This is my first fanfic I've ever written, I wrote it before Christmas when I was listening to-yes you've guessed it-Let it Snow! I own none of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. To those who like Yaoi-sorry you won't find any here I'm a hard core Mai and Joey fan. Well hope you enjoy & please review!_

Christmas was coming and the gang were having a snowball fight. Tea, Yugi and Tristan were on one team and Mai, Joey, and Serenity were on the other. Yugi's team had built a snowcastle and were winning. Joey quickly thought up a strategy to win, it wasn't the greatest but it would have to do. All three of them (Serenity, Mai and Joey) would storm the castle with as much force as they could. They managed to destroy the snow castle, but they had lost the battle. Mai had managed to get a snowball and throw it right on the back of his head. Joey had turned around to see who had hit him... and was hit in the face this time.Joey wiped the snow of his face, grabbed a snowball and said "Everyone for themselves!".

He then threw the snowball at Mai, it hit her in the chest with such a strong force that she was knocked over. Joey ran quickly to check to see if she was alright, he then asked her "Are you okay, Mai?", he then put out his hand to help her up but was pulled down into the snow by Mai. Mai giggled and said "Gotcha!". Joey started to laugh with Mai. Joey loved to hear Mai laugh she had such a beautiful laugh and she looked extremly pretty with the freshly fallen snowflakes in her hair. Joey stared straight into Mai's purple eyes, she stared into his and then blushed and turned her head away. They laughed for awhile together, then Joey looked around to see that everyone had already gone inside. Joey looked at Mai, he wanted to go skating with her. Mai stared back at him unsure of why we was looking at her so. Joey wantedto go out and do winter activities other than the game shop, he didn't feel like joining the others yet.

He asked Mai "Hey Mai, you wanna get outta here and go skating?" Mai sighed "Oh I would Joey but,I don't know how to skate I don't even own a pair of skates.". Mai wished she could go but had never ever put a pair of skates on in her life. Joey smiled and answered her "That's okay Mai, I'll get you Serenity's old pair and I could teach you if you want?" "Oh really Joey I'd love that! Come on let's go!" Mai pulled Joey's arm towards her car. They first had went to Joey's apartment to get the skates, then they headed to the Domino lake. Joey had gotten his skates on fine, but Mai was having great trouble with hers. "Need a little help?" questionned Joey. "Of course you nit wick!" Mai snapped, she was annoyed at how long it took her to get her skates tied up.

"Relax Mai, I'll help you" so he helped her with her skates and then got up. Mai made an attempt to get up but fell on her behind. Joey skated towards her and said "Here let me help you." . He lifted up his left arm, Mai grabbed it and pulled herself up, she would have fallen again if Joey hadn't caught her in time. His hands were on her waist and he was about to let go when Mai screamed "Joey, don't let go I need you!" Mai heart skipped a beat so did Joey's. Did she really say what Joey thought she said. 'I guess she does care about me' Joey thought to himself 'If she needs me'. Mai was holding on to Joey as tightly as she could without hurting him, she felt safe with him and couldn't stand on her own without using Joey as a support. "Well" Joey said "I doubt I'd be able to teach you how to stand up, so hold on to me and I'll lead you".

Together they looked at the ice sculptures, Joey stopped to buy Mai a beavertail, to wich she objected, but when Joey had told her it wasn't reall a beaver's tail she ate it. "It tastes so good," she said as Joey put a piece of cinnamon beavertail in her mouth. It was getting dark and cold so Joey stopped to buy two cups of hot chocolate one for him and one for Mai. They were headed towards the car, when Joey noticed Mai was shivering. "Are you cold, Mai? I could give you my coatif you want?" Mai was going to object " No thank you Joey but-" before she could even speak Joey had placed the jacket over her shoulders. Mai sat down beside him and put her head on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat, Joey was looking up at the sky "What are you thinking about Joey?" Mai asked him.

"I was just thinking of how beautiful the stars look tonight, don't you think they're beautiful Mai?" "Yes Joey they're absolutely gorgeous!". Soon later, Mai had fallen asleep on Joey's chest. Joey didn't want to wake her, but, it was getting pretty late and he was getting pretty tired. He figured he'd just close his eyes for a second... When Joey woke up it was daylight, he carefully woke Mai up. "We slept the whole night Mai. Did you have anyplace you needed to go to last night?" "Other than with you? No Way!" Joey smiled. "We should probably head back to the gang we haven't seen them since the snowball fight, they might be worried something's going on, we can go back to your apartment first and you can freshen up and the I'll head over to the game shop." Suggested Joey. "No way hun" said Mai "You can do all the driving, you'll drive me to my apartment, I'll freshen up, while you wait in the car for me and then we can both go to the Game shop-together. You can do all the driving."

"Anything for you Mai" Joey responded sarcasticly. Mai smiled and tossed the keys to her car to Joey. Joey caught them, jumped in the car and waited for Mai to sit in the passenger's seat. They arrived at Mai's apartment so Mai went in to take a shower and change her clothes. Once Mai was ready. she walked back to the car and handed Joey back the skates. "Here;'s the skates back Joey. Thank you for last night I had such a fun time hanging out with you, let's do it again sometime okay?" She kissed him on the cheek. "You can go and take a shower if you'd like, I can wait." "What are you trying to tell me, Mai that I stink?" Joey answered her mockingly. "Just go and take a shower" Mai told him as she tossed him her keys to the apartment. "Thanks Mai!" Joey said as he hopped out of the car and heade towards Mai's apartment.

After Joey had come out, they finally left for the Game Shop. Once they arrived, they walked in to find Yugi's grandpa, Solomon, at the cash, Joey asked "Hey gramps, do you know where Yugi is?". Solomon replied "They're upstairs, your sister said if you were looking for her she'd be at home but she just called a few moments ago saying she'd be arriving here in a few moments." "Thanks Gramps, we'll be upstairs if you need us." Joey said as both he and Mai turned to head up the stairs, the door opened and Serenity came out to join them. "Oh, Hi Joey, Hi Mai!" "Hey Serenity!" Both of them responded at the same time. Serenity grabbed onto Joey's left arm, and Mai took his right arm. Joey was taken by surprise, that Mai had grabbed his arm. Mai was tired of seeing Serenity cling to Joey and wanted to 'cling' to him alone.

Joey felt kind of awkward because he couldn't use his hands finally got out of being 'clung' to. Once they arrived upstairs Joey met up with Yugi and started to talk about duel monsters, leaving Mai and Serenity alone. Mai stared at Joey wondering what to do about the feelings she had for him, she wanted to be with him, but didn't wan't anyone else to know about the feelings she had for him. She knew that she loved him, but did he have the same feelings that she did about him? She vowed to herself right then and now that she would not tell Joey how she felt about him unless she knew how he felt about her first.

She liked Serenity and knew that she wasn't a threat to her, but sometimes she wished to be as close as Serenity was with Joey and sometimes even closer then that. Serenity then looked at Mai as if she had just read her mind and asked her "You like him Mai, don't you?" " I have no idea on earth who you are talking about." Came Mai's uneasy answer. "I'm pretty sure you do, Mai." Serenity told her. "You've been staring at my brother all day! What happened between you two last night? You've been so cheery all day when you're both around each other. You like him don't you?" Mai's face was in shock, someone had managed to figure out her secret!

She only hoped her feelings for Joey weren't seen through towards the rest of the group. "H-How d-did you know?" Mai gave up trying to hide. "Like I said, it's obvious the way you go around smiling when your around him, and when he leaves you're less happy" Mai blushed hoping that her feelings weren't as obvious towards Serenity as they were to Joey. "Alright everyone" Yugi began. "Who wants to help decorate the Game Shop for Christmas?" Everyone wanted to help so Yugi had seperated different jobs for everyone.

Tristan was putting up the Christmas lights outside, Tea was decorating the Christmas Tree with Serenity, Yugi was hanging the stockings, Mai was hanginbg the Mistletoe and Joey was hanging up the Christmas wreathes. Joey smiled at Mai as she hung up the Mistletoe, Mai blushed at his smile, then turned her head because she realized she was blushing. Then suddenly everyone heard a loud 'BANG'. Joey looked out the window, Mai had ran to see what it was too.


	2. Winter Wonderland

Let it Snow!

By: Jodi-Lyne Rankin

_A/N: I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was lazy-yes lazy. Well I'm determined to finish this before next Christmas. This will be the second last chapter, yeah I know a short story compared to my others. Arigato to Nall-chan, Moses-the-little-girl, Flame, Raven Black-san and Danielle_

They both looked down to see that Tristan had fallen off the ladder. Then they heard Serenity run down and ask "Tristan are you okay?" Tristan responded with "I will be if you give me a kiss!" after which Serenity hit him in the head and went back inside murmuring something about Tristan being a pervert.

Joey sighed; he knew Tristan wasn't all that bad, he just wished Tristan would stop flirting with his little sister. Because everybody had separated their jobs they had finished early, except for Tristan who kept falling off the roof. No one had any idea what to do next, so Mai suggested "Why don't we make a snowman!"

"I don't want to, it's too cold outside!" Tea whined and you obviously knew that Yugi would agree with her. "I agree guys; I'm with Tea on this one what about you?" Yugi asked Joey. "Eh, I think I'd rather go outside with Mai than stay inside!" came his answer. "Well Tristan's still outside, I think I'll help build the snowman while I'm waiting for him" Serenity answered.

Mai was annoyed at Tea's answer, Tea always liked to answer first so that everyone else would answer the same as her-but not this time. Mai put on her purple boots, a long purple coat that looked more like a sweater, and a thin, light purple scarf. Joey put on his jacket and looked at Mai as she went outside.

He thought about how pretty she looked and her purple eyes, he thought of how much he loved her, he simply couldn't remain happy if they stayed friends, to him she was more than a friend. Mai and Serenity had already begun the bottom of the snowman. Mai noticed Joey was staring at her so she called out to him "Hey Joey, aren't you going to join us?" as she flashed a smile.

Joey smiled and said "Yes, just looking at the beauties of winter!" then he begun the middle half of the snowman. Tristan had finally finished putting on the lights and turned them on. "Oh they're so beautiful!" Serenity said praising Tristan and that's all it took to satisfy him. Mai left soon after saying "I have to do a bit of shopping." she wasn't very specific. Joey who also wanted to leave, was trying to stop Tristan from flirting with his sister, he finally said "I'm going home sis, you comin'?" to which she decided she should or suffer the consequences of walking home in the dark.

The next day Joey was hanging with Yugi, Tea, and Tristan (Serenity had gone to visit Duke). The gang were walking down the main street of Domino. Joey stopped to buy a few Christmas decorations for his apartment. Yugi had asked him to get more mistletoe (A/N: I wonder what Yugi has planned? ). When Joey had finished his shopping he told Yugi "Hey Yug, whaddya think o' Mai?"

Yugi was shocked "Uh, why do you want to know Joey?" Yugi replied confused, then realized why Joey was asking that question. "Oh, I see you like her don't you?-more than a friend?" Joey was shocked that Yugi knew "Yes I mean I think so." Joey wasn't used to expressing his feelings. "Uh, Yug-you won't tell her right?" "Of course not! Only if you asked me too (which I'm sure you won't)" "Thanks Yug!" Joey checked his watch "Sorry Yugi I gotta pick up Serenity, I'll see you later though" "Goodbye Joey". Joey had arrived just on time to pick up Serenity. "You're always on time for me Joey!" Serenity said as she ran to give her brother a hug. All along the way back to Joey's apartment, Serenity talked about all the places Duke had brought her.

Joey wasn't really listening, he was thinking about Mai. Serenity, who noticed her brother wasn't listening, asked him "What's wrong Joey?" "Hunh, eh nothing just thinking about someone…" replied Joey. Serenity was curious as to who this "someone" was, Serenity started to tease Joey about it. "Who are you thinking about Joey?" Serenity asked. Joey stared at Serenity, it wasn't normal for her to ask Joey what he was thinking of but he answered her nonetheless with a less specific answer "Oh just some girl…". Serenity smiled, Joey hoped she wouldn't ask anymore questions but knew she would.


	3. A Kiss under the Mistletoe

Let it Snow!

By: Jyde Sayuri

_A/N: Hey all, I forgot completly about this story. Although I have finished writing it I still have to type it. I've gotten into the christmas spirit and decided to try and finish this fic. Anyways I'm sorry it took forever to update._

"Which girl Joey?" Joey was starting to get annoyed, would she ever stop asking questions. He started blushing because he really deidn't want to answer, but he always promised Serenity he'd be honest with her so he answered "I was uh, thinking about Mai, that's all". "Really? Why were you thinking about her?" "Oh look we're here!" Joey said glad to have an excuse not to continue the conversation. He got out of the car as fast as he could.

He opened the door to find Yugi, Tea and Tristan were watching a duel on TV. It was actually the first time Joey was glad Tristan asked him where his sister was. Joey was trying to avoid her as much as he could now. Serenity knew this, but was not going to give up until she had an answer. She gave up for today because she wanted to spend time with Tristan, he was taking her out to the movies .

Joey went back to his apartment after talking with Yugi about some new dueling strategies and such. The next weekend Serenity invited Mai and Tea to Joey's apartment. Since she was staying there for a few weeks. Joey didn't want to be stuck with girls in his apartment all week and invited Tristan and Yugi to come and join them. The girls were baking, while the boys were checking to see if their was a game on Tv, but since their wasn't they went out side to shovel the driveway.

"Why don't we make hot chocolate for the boys, once they come in?" suggested Tea. "Sure that'd be fun!" Serenity spoke. They both turned to Mai, who was shut out of the world, staring dreamily at Joey through the window. "Earth to Mai!" Tea spoke waving her hand in front of her. "Is their anybody in there?". Mai suddenly realized where she was and what Tea had just asked her and spoke "Oh I'm sorry Tea, I'm not really in the mood to make hot chocolate right now."

Tea knew who Mai was looking at outside the window. "Well, what do you want to do next? I can't believe Joey still hasn't got his christmas decoirations up yet! Hey why don't we put them up for him?" Tea knew Mai might agree to that. "Sure I'll help you with that but first we need to find his decorations, Serenity could you help me find them? You know Joey's place better than I do!" answered Mai.

She grabbed Serenity's arm and went searching for christmas decorations. Tea thought it was just an excuse to look through Joey's stuff, which in fact was the truth.She people said love is blind, but how could neither Mai nor Joey know the feelings they share for one another. Tea had thought up a plan to get them together, so she sent Mai out to bring Joey his hot chocolate as the others went in to warm up their toes (well that was their excuse). Tea told Yugi, Tristan and Serenity her plans.

Yugi and Tristan were in charge of trying to get Joey to meet alone with Mai, while Tea and Serenity were to make up an excuse for Mai to meet Joey alone. Outside Joey had just finished drinking his hot chocolate when Mai threw a snowball at him, Joey quickly ducked and avoided Mai's snowball attack but let go of his cup which immediatly broke on contact with the ground. "Nice going Mai!" proclaimed Joey as he picked up the broken pieces, he smiled and spoke again "Come on, we better go they're waiting for us." Joey said pointing to the window where Tristan, Yugi, Tea and Serenity had been watching them.

As soon as they realized that Joey was pointing at them, they went off in different directions. Mai put her arm around Joey's and together they walked inside. Joey threw out his broken cup pieces. Yugi had put some mistletoe in the second doorway of the entrance. Yugi smiled and so did Tea, Serenity and Tristan, then Joey looked up to see what they were smiling at . Joey was both horrified and happy at the same time, sure he did want to kiss Mai but not in front of his friends. "Ha, ha very funny guys!" said Joey.

"Well," Mai said with a smile "aren't you going to kiss me?". She had already seen the mistletoe. Joey smiled, took a deep breath, pulled Mai towards him and kissed her. It wasn't just a peck, but it only lasted five seconds. Mai was stunned, she wasn't sure if he was going to kiss her or not... and he did! She didn't know he was such a good kisser, suddenly she remembered wher she was and snapped out of her dreamily state and stopped leaning on the doorway.

Joey remembered where he was too for he had been staring at Mai the entire time and when she snapped out of her dreamily state so did he. He looked up to his sister and friends and spoke "There are you guys happy now?"

_A/N: Yay they kissed! I think they're is probably one or two more chapters left. I really hope you all liked this chapter as much as I did!_ _Well I for one can't wait for christmas-despite it being like four months away! Well l8er_

_Jyde Sayuri_


	4. We need A little Christmas!

Let it Snow!

By: Jyde Sayuri

_A/N: I didn't forget! Christmas is coming and I am so determined to finish this by then! Thank you to those who reviewed: amanda yami's queen, KagStar, and inuyasha-luvr-4evr._

With that comment, Mai grabbed Serenity's hand and dragged her to the kitchen. "You didn't hang that mistletoe up did you?" Mai said quickly. "No," was Serenity's response "Yugi did." "Ugh! That twerp, you didn't tell him how I feel about Joey did you?" "Of course not! He probably found out on his own, like everyone else did!" "What everyone knows? Even Joey?" "No, Joey's too stupid to notice and yes it's that obvious just like it's obvious that he has the same feeli-" Serenity clamped a hand to her mouth. "Has the same what?" Mai had to know what Serenity was going to say but Serenity was not going to give her an answer.

Serenity knew it would be better if they confessed their feelings to each other first. "Mai, tell Joey how you feel. You'll kill yourself waiting to find out!" "I can't I'm too scared!" came Mai's answer. "Fine then!" Srerenity was starting to get annoyed. "Spend all the time you want swooning over Joey, he might meet someone else if you don't act now!"Serenity left Mai in the kitchen as she went to join the rest of the gang. Mai began to cry, she couldn't handle her emotions when it came to Joey.

No one however had noticed that Joey was listening to their conversation and when he was sure Serenity had left he walked into the room where Mai was still crying. "What's wrong Mai?" he asked "Anything I can do?". Mai's emotions seemed to swell up innside of her when she saw Joey and all she could say was "Hold me, please just hold me Joey!". Joey knelt down to the ground and put his arms aropund Mai and her like that as she was crying into his chest.

He had spent at least an hour holding on to her when Serenity called out "Joey, the gang's leaving and I'm gonna hang out at Tea's place tonight. Come say good bye!". Joey then gently pulled Mai out of his chest and whispered in her esar "I'll be right back I promise." he kissed her forehead and got up. Mai's heart skipped two beats as he did this. Mai listened to Joey say goodbye to the others and then he came back to the kitchen. Mai stood up "I guess I should probably leave now too." she said as she wipped the rest of her tears out of her eye.

"No way! At least not until ya feel a little better Mai. I can't send you home like this." he looked at Mai with concerned eyes and noticed how pale she looked he place his hand on her forehead and as soon as he did she fainted. Joey was lucky enough to catch her when she did though before she hit the floor. He prepared Serenity's room for her and carried her in and placed her on the bed. He covered her with some blankets and began making Miso soup.

When she woke up he served her the soup and placed a night gown next to hers "It's Serenity's but I think it'll fit ya. It might be a little small though. Mai sat up and hugged him. "Thank you Joey!" he blushed and said "No problem.". Joey grabbed the tray he had brought her and did the dishes while she changed into Serenity's nightgown. She got back into Serenity'sa bed and Joey came back in, Joey watched over her until she fell asleep.

The next morning Mai woke up to the best sleep she had ever had and was glad she was able to spend the night at Joey's otherwise she would have been alone at home and sick. Joey knocked on the door and came in "Mornin' Mai". "Good Morning Joey." she answered back. Joey began scratching the back of his neck and asked "Um, Mai I was wondering- that is if you're not already doing something else if you'd like to spend Christmas Eve with me, before the gang comes over." "I'd love too!" Mai had replyed and before she had even realized it she had jumped on top of Joey rolling herself and Joey off the bed.

Joey was now on top of her and they were both laughing and then Joey stopped his eyes staring right at Mai. Mai felt an uneasyness in the way he was looking at her she liked it but it wasn't a look you'd give to a friend and that's why Mai was so scared of it. She got up dusted herself off and by the time she had done so Joey had already gotten up. "I'm sorry." Mai said "I didn't intend for that to happen." "It's alright Mai."

"Well I probably should get going now Joey I still have some Christmas shopping to do." Mai told him. "Alright dat's fine, g'bye" he wavved to her from the window when he realized he had still not gotten a present for Mai and Chroistmas Eve was tomorrow! He quickly got into his truck and headed straight to the mall. He went to the Jewler's and got a necklace he had specially made for her. It had a gold chain with an amethyst gemstone in the middle with more gold surrounding it. On the back Joey had it engraved with "To Mai with Love from Joey". He put it back in the box in his pocket and he had finished his shopping for christmas.

The next day, Mai couldn't wait to spend it with Joey. When he arrived the first place they had gone too was an awesome restaurant where everything around them (except the food) was made of glass. "Wow, Joey this place looks expensive! How did you getr reservations?" Joey ignored her and they both took sat down at their table. The food was terrific but what Mai enjoyed the most was the beautiful music the violinists were playing. Whenever he saw Mai smile his heart skipped a beat "Mai," he said "I can't keep my feelings for you inside any longer. The truth is Mai, that I love you!"

Mai blushed pink, she was laughing and crying at the same time "Oh Joey! I love you too! I've loved you ever since-"Joey had put his finger up to her lips. His nose was now touching her nose when he tilted his head and kissed her. The kiss lasted a few minutes when Mai had to pull away to catch her breath and then pulled Joey back into another passionate kiss. A few moments later Joey pulled out the present he had gotten for Mai. Mai opened it, and was in awe when she read the inscription on it "Can you help me put it on?" Mai asked as she pulled her hair to one side of her neck.

Once Joey had managed to put it on Mai turned to look at him and Joey smiled and said "It matches your eyes". "We bewtter get going or we'll be late meeting up with Yugi and the gang." They got into the car and met up with Yugi and the others at the Games shop. Everone knew something had happened between them because when they arrived, Joey had his arm around Mai's waist and both looked extremly happy. Serenity walked up towards them "I'm so very happy for you guys" and she hugged them. "Mai, Joey, Serenity come on let's open our gifts now!" Tristan yelled.

Srenity ran over and kissed Tristan who smiled back and said "Merry Christmas Serenity." Joey hadn't noticed t he kiss though otherwise he would have sais something but he was to distracted with Mai to notice. He had just given him her gift, Joey opened it to find a box of chocolates shaped like his favourite Duel monsters. He had kissed Mai right away when he had seen them and started eating them. Mai laughed she then turned her head towards the window where she saw the snow falling in the black sky. "Oh Joey look isn't it beautiful?

Let's go dance in it!" she told him grabbing his hand and heading towards the door. "Dance? Alright I guess, anyone else coming?". The whole gang went out to join them, Tea even brought out a cd player to play some Christmas music while Serenity filled up glasses with egg nog (even though not everyone liked it, Tristan drank it but just because Serenity had brought it out!). The night was beautiful and everyone had someone they loved more than a friend with them. Tea and Yugi had been going out awhile before anyone else had, but the next two Christmas' would be more imporatant to Joey and Mai then to anyone else.

The next Christmas Mai and Joey would be engaged and the Christmas after that Mrs. Mai Wheeler would find out that she was carrying Mr. Joey Wheeler's child. The couple would always remember this Christmas though as the Christmas that started it all.

_A/N: I finished it! Yay after like what two or three years? Well at least it's finished and before Christmas too! Well merry Christmas to all you peeps! Happy Holidays to those of you who celebratte it differently!_

_Jyde Sayuri_


End file.
